Our Promise
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: Because even if I'm not there beside you, I'll always watch over you. I'll fulfil our promise, so don't you worry. I'll wait for you, even if it's for a long time. Remember that. So then my dearest princess, until we meet again. I love you, goodbye...


**Our Promise**

**I saw a picture on FB and it's very cute and inspiring :'D i guess it's AU-ish? Death-fic. ONE-SHOT. Special thanks to Eternal Midnight Solstice! For those who read Divergent, please read her one-shots! They're pretty cool :)**  
**Disclaimer: It does not belong to me. Fairy Tail and its characters**

* * *

_{My dear princess, don't worry, you're always with me.}_

"Lucy!"

"Hm?" She turned around as she saw her best friend, Natsu, running towards her. His pink hair bobbed up and down.

"I have something to tell you.." Natsu panted, as if he was trapped under water for a long period of time. Catching up to his breath, he stood up and looked at Lucy in the eye.

"What is it? You shouldn't run too much, you know." Lucy took her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped Natsu's sweaty face. Placing the handkerchief back in her pocket, Natsu started to speak.

"I love you." Silence lingered for a moment.

"Eh?" Like every other reaction, she looked at him with wide-round eyes, blood slowly rushed to her cheeks, forming a blush.

"I said, I love you." The pink-haired man said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lucy wondered if it was possible.

Lucy stayed quiet, now that she heard him loud and clear. She couldn't find words to say. She was speechless. She never knew that her long-time best friend would confess to her.

"A-Aren't you going to say anything?" Natsu stuttered, the great Natsu Dragneel stuttered? This is getting absurd.

Nothing came out of Lucy's lips, only the whistle of the wind was there to break the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said anything bad, if you don't feel comfortable about it, just please forget about it. I don't want our friendship ruin-"

With one swift move, Lucy grabbed his scarf and locked her lips with his. It completely felt like bliss. Soft lips covered warm lips. It was like two final pieces added to make the picture complete.

Pulling away from each other after a hearbeat, she looked down. Now her cheeks had a deep shade of red, almost like scarlet. Natsu's onyx orbs widened, he felt blood rushing through his veins, ending at his warm cheeks.

"You dense idiot... I love you too." As soon as those three special words came, feelings of happiness and excitement popped inside Natsu. He wanted to kiss her senseless and hug her as tight as possible, yet he decided to be calm.

"Do you really mean it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I really do. I love you so much." And from there, he leaned down and sealed his lips with hers. From there, their love for each other grew even more.

* * *

After that, almost every second, every minute, every hour, every day, they were beside each other,

Laughing,

Giggling,

Singing,

Eating,

Hugging,

And kissing.

But sometimes, it would get really intimate.

Soon enough, it was their special day, the day they first confessed to  
each other. It was their anniversary. As the others say, it's a very special day, especially to couples, especially to Natsu and Lucy. It has been a year since they confessed. They wanted to make this day very memorable.

"Happy anniversary, weirdo."

"Happy anniversary, werido number 2." Smiles appeared on their lips as they embraced each other. It felt like the time when they confessed to each other. They were happier than ever.

"Promise me, we'll be together forever" Lucy whispered to his ear

"Yeah, I promise, princess... I love you" He whispered back

"I love you too..." A kiss on the lips was all they needed, and they did.

* * *

Another year has passed. Birthdays, Christmas, Valentines; They all flew by together with time. Not knowing that one day, their smiles would be erased from their lips.

"Hey Natsu, you feeling alright? You've been panting so hard, like a dog. Do you need something?" Lucy asked her boyfriend, as she rubbed his back to soothe the pain

"L-Lucy... I c-can't breath..." Natsu collasped on the ground with a loud thud.

"Natsu!" Lucy quickly knelt beside Natsu. She aggressively shook him back and forth, "Oh my...! Help! My boyfriend collapsed!" Tears appeared in the corners of Lucy's eyes due to the anxiousness and panic.

With the last of his strength before his consciousness fades, he held her hand as tightly as possible, "H-Help me..."

ーOー

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel, but you have a heart condition. You don't have much time left to live"

Natsu clearly couldn't believe what he said. Did he just say he was dying?

Natsu looked down, as his bangs fell on his eyes, "Don't..."

"Hm? Did you say something Mr. Dragneel?"

"Don't play with me!" Natsu stood up, his chair bouncing off the floor causing it to make a loud crash

"I'm not dying! I was just feeling normal yesterday! How the hell is that possible?!" He wanted to strangle the doctor in front of him so much. Anger, anxiety, worry, sadness; All of it took over of his feelings.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel. But you seemed to have ignored your condition for a long time. From the looks of your medical records, you don't even go to your annual check-ups!"

Natsu dropped on the ground. He gripped so hard on his shirt that it almost tore.

"Isn't there some other way...?" He mumbled

"It's impossible to get a heart donor right now, in your case. It takes 3-6 years to get a donor, but you're in the brink of death. You will most likely breath you're last breath next month based on the results" The doctor said, while shuffling through his papers

His teeth gritted together, "Next month?..."

"Yes, next month. I'm sorry Mr. Drag-"

"I'll wait... I'm sure there will be a donor" Natsu said as he stood up

"Then I'll hope for the best, Mr. Dragneel"

"Thank you for your time..." He closed the door silently and slowly dropped on the floor once again.

He took out something from his pocket, it was a small velvet box. He opened it as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Just when he was about to ask her if she can be his forever, this piece of bad news just had to be in the way.

* * *

"What did the doctors say, Natsu?" Lucy asked

Natsu stayed quiet. He looked at her after a while with sad eyes. Lucy knew that look wasn't good. She suddenly got scared. Should she listen for the answer?

"I-Is it bad?" Lucy gulped as she held his warm hand.

"Lucy," Natsu looked down, "I'm dying..."

Silence lingered through the air. Tears fell from Lucy's eyes. She suddenly hugged him tight, "Tell me you're joking..." She whispered

Natsu stayed quiet again.

"Tell me you're joking..." Her voice now louder, yet he stayed quiet once again

"Tell me you're joking!" Lucy cried

"I'm not..." Natsu looked at her and saw hot tears running down her tears. It hurts, far even more than his sickness. Just seeing her cry makes his heart break into pieces.

"Luce, please don't cry..." He placed his hand on her right cheek, slowly wiping the tears away from her eyes

"How can I not?!" Natsu flinched. She was right...

"Why, Natsu why?!" Lucy started hitting his chest, but not so much that it would hurt him. The only thing Natsu can do right now is to look away, the feeling of numbness coursing through his body as Lucy's tears fell one by one after each heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Lucy..."

"Bullshit! All you say is sorry when you just broke my heart?! You must be nuts in the head! You're cruel! You know what? We're o-"

"Eh?"

He pulled her closer and leaned down to her lips. He didn't let her continue, because he knows she's going to break up with him. Obviously, he didn't want that. He wanted her to stay with him even though it's only for a short time.

"Remember that I said I'll always be with you forever?" Natsu hugged her as tight as he could and Lucy slowly sunk in it, placing her arms around him.

"I want to fulfill that. Even if it's for a short time. So please, don't leave me..." And then they both cried together in each others arms, not wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, that destined month had come.

The couple were both in Natsu's hospital room. Lucy took the spoon from the bowl and slowly fed it into Natsu's mouth, so he won't choke. Lucy looked at Natsu with sad eyes. He looked so weak and fragile, as if someone touched him he would break. It pains her to see him like this.

Lucy held Natsu's hand, and smiled a bittersweet smile. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Lucy asked

"I'm feeling alright, Luce. Right now, all I need is you" He took her hand and kissed it, "I know you do" They both chuckled, but a frown took over Natsu's mouth.

"Lucy," He started, "I'm scared... I'm scared of dying" He gripped his hand tighter, only finding a little comfort when Lucy also tightened her hold on him

"I'm scared also... I'm scared of losing you..." Lucy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as tears started to fall one by one from the corners of her eyes. Natsu slowly lifting his hand up to wipe her tears away

"But we shouldn't be" Lucy suddenly looked at him with wide-eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Because you know that we'll always be together. Even though, I'm not physically beside you. I told you this lots of time, Luce. You should know this by now" Natsu gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that it would be okay. More tears fell from Lucy's eyes, as she jumped out of her seat and went to embrace Natsu.

As she embraced him, she cried as loud as she could. This was the first time he saw her cry like this. For the very first time, she cried so bitterly into his arms. She did cry on his arms from time to time, but not like this.

She taught that hugging him, being consumed by his warmth would help her stop crying, but no, it didn't.

They didn't let go of each other after that. Lucy stopped crying, but both of them know they were crying on the inside. They had never been so emotional, so sad over this.

They always taught that they would get a happy ending, like the ones fairy tales. Where they would get married and happily live together to the very end.

But they didn't get it. And they were embracing that sorrow out.

"Lucy, I want you to wear this" He took out the small velvet box from a month ago and opened it. Natsu took out the ring and placed it in Lucy's ring finger.

"I want you to wear this so guys won't go near you. It would be like your bodygaurd, just in case. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, but it would be really nice if you did"

"No, I'll wear it. It would make me feel that you're always here with me. Thank you, Natsu" She smiled, while gazing at the ring

"Lucy, I love you," Natsu smiled bitterly at her, "so much... I wish that I can stay with you longer. I wanted us to live a happy life, have kids and live in a big house where we can be happy. I really wanted to do those with you. But yet, I- I-" Natsu dropped on Lucy's shoulder and started sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not keeping our promise when I said I would. I'm sorry...! I'm sorry! I never wanted any of this...! Why?" He started to cry again, Lucy had an urge to cry with him one more time but she tried to be strong, yet a tear fell from her eye

"It's okay, Natsu. Didn't you tell me this already? You told me that you would be here beside me even though you're not actually here, and I believe in that" Lucy stroked his soft-pink locks.

"Y-Yeah..." He sniffed.

"ATTENTION TO ALL VISITORS, VISITING TIME WILL BE OVER 5 MINUTES. THANK YOU."

"Lucy, I need to tell you something before you go," Natsu started to speak, "The doctors, said that they would put me in to coma tomorrow morning, and then days later, it would be all over for me..." Her heart sank, because of his words. Lucy closed her eyes and inhaled loudly

"N-Natsu..."

"I know what you want to say... But I just want you to know that I love you so much... Remember that I will always be there, " Natsu pointed at her heart, "And I beg of you, don't get too sad because of me... I won't sleep peacefully if that happens... So promise me that you get sad when I'm gone"

"I promise Natsu. I love you too" Lucy leaned in and kissed his lips, for the last time. They held each others hand while doing so

"ATTENTION TO ALL VISITORS, VISITING TIME NOW IS OVER, THANK YOU."

"It's time..." Lucy whispered

"Yeah..." Lucy started tearing up again, "Until we meet again, my fireball... I love you" Lucy stood up and headed towards the door

"I love you too, my princess... I'll be watching over you. Farewell" And for the last time they smiled at each other

* * *

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, recalling every sweet memories me and Lucy had.

She was my first at everything and my last...

Oh how I wanted to spent more of my life with her.

I want to see her again. I want to hold her hand. I want to feel her lips on mine.

It'll be a long time till I get to see that smile again.

If I were allowed to regret one thing, it would be not staying beside Lucy for a while...

But even if I'm not there beside you, I'll always watch over you. I'll fulfil our promise, so don't you worry.

I'll wait for you, even if it's for a long time.

Remember that.

_So then my dearest princess, until we meet again, I love you, Goodbye..._


End file.
